Thanksgiving
by Bosco-Loves-Me
Summary: Just one of the many chapters of the 500 gang, there will be one for almost every holiday.


I don't own anything even related to Third Watch. Just borrowing them.

It was Bosco's first thanksgiving where he didn't have to be anywhere, sure he thought of heading over to his mother's. Only problem was is she was going to spend it with her new boyfriend, Bosco and him didn't see eye to eye so Bosco wasn't invited.

He decided to make himself a thanksgiving dinner, maybe invite some of the guys from work that didn't have family. He went to the store and got every thing he needed, little did he know he was being watched.

"Why does he always have to do that?" Angy asked everyone else.

"Do what?" Joey asked she wasn't paying much attention.

"Go inside, it looks to weird to follow him."

"Oh yeah."

"Why do we always have to follow so far behind?" AJ asked.

"So he doesn't catch on, your not too bright are you?" Jana asked.

"I'm bright enough."

"For what? Pre-school?" Malinda asked getting annoyed.

AJ just pouted, she couldn't think of a good enough come back.

"There he goes." Angy said out of nowhere.

They followed him in AJ's car, he hadn't seen it yet. AJ was driving like a mad woman, it was a shock that he was still in front of them.

"Could you slow down a little bit?" Ally asked grabbing at the car door.

"How do you expect me too? There's a bunch of fucking jag-offs behind us." AJ all but screamed.

"You get instant road rage, don't you?" Joey asked just as scared as everyone else.

"Yeah! You wanna make something of it?"

"No, I'm good."

AJ looked up just in time to slam on the brakes, while she was yelling at everyone Bosco stopped at a red light.

"This is just great now he's gonna know who we are." Angy said slumping in her seat.

"It wasn't my fault." Jana said from the backseat.

"No one said it was you idiot." Malinda said slapping her.

"You don't have to be mean."

After a while Bosco pulled into a parking garage. AJ of course followed him. They waited for him to get out and go inside, after he left they all piled out.

"You all suck." Ally said stretching.

"Why do we suck?" Jana asked puzzled.

"Cause you do, that's why."

"Shut up all of you." Angy yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Now, here's what we do."

Bosco got into his apartment and started getting things ready to start cooking, after a while there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it with out looking through the peep hole. That was a big mistake, the girl rushed him knocking him to the ground.

"Oh great, now he's dead." AJ said crying.

"He's not dead you idiot, just knocked out." Angy said slapping her.

After a while Bosco woke up, he was cuffed to a chair. He picked up his head and looked around. At least he was still in his apartment, he looked around more noticing a tray next to him with a bunch of guns and knives. That started to freak him out, he let out a whimper.

"Ang, he's awake." Malinda said looking at him.

Angy walked over and stared at him.

"As you already know I'm Ang." She said glaring at Malinda but continuing. "Which you know is short for angst."

"What does angst mean?" Bosco asked.

Angy threw her head back laughing.

"What we're going to be putting you through." Joey answered for her.

"What do I get to do?" AJ asked jumping up and down.

"Go wash your hands." Jana said annoyed with her already.

AJ ran out of the room.

"What do you think this could do?" Joey asked picking up a switch blade.

"Uh..." Angy started.

"I wasn't talking to YOU." she said looking at Bosco.

"Umm...A lot?" Bosco offered.

Joey slowly stuck it in his leg, not far just enough to hurt. AJ came running back into the room.

"See? All clean." she said showing Jana her hands.

"Good for you." Jana said annoyed at her again already.

"Whatcha doin'?" AJ asked looking at the scene in front of her.

"What's it look like?" Angy asked.

"Your hurting him?" She asked as if it were a quiz.

"Right, good girl." Malinda said patting her on the head.

AJ smiled broadly as if a kid in the candy store. "So what do I get to do?" Everyone looked at each other, then back at her.

"Wash your hands." Jana said again.

"Noooooo, I already did that." she whined.

"What would you like to do?" Ally asked.

"I have an idea." AJ said happily.

"Go for it." Angy said hoping she hurt him.

AJ jumped on top of Bosco and well....Did what she wanted to do.

"I didn't mean that." Angy said ripping her off of Bosco.

"But you said I could."

"Don't do that." Joey yelled angrily.

"FINE!" AJ went into Bosco's kitchen and sat at his table.

"What the hell are we going to do with her?" Jana asked.

"Leave her alone, she's just had to much sugar." Angy said.

"And why did we trust her to drive?" Jana asked.

"I don't know. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

They all walked over to Bosco again and stared at him.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"I'm just imagining you, bloodied." Malinda said licking her lips.

Bosco felt weird under their gaze, he couldn't explain it just weird.

"Guuuuuys." AJ whined from the kitchen.

"What?" Ally asked.

"I have to go to the bathroooooooom."

"So go."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Angy asked.

"Cause, it's a GUYS bathroom."

They all stared at her, not believing what they heard her say.

"That has to be the weirdest thing you have ever said to me."

"Well it's true."

"It's okay, it's a girls room too."

"FINE!"

AJ went into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind her. Angy picked up a gun, it was a six shooter if you must know. She shot it, but not at Bosco just by his ear. Bosco - of course - jumped.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" Bosco yelled.

"No, but almost." Joey said happily.

Bosco went to say something, but Jana punched him across the face.

"What was that for?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, what was that for?" Angy turned towards her.

"I don't know I had to do something." Jana shrugged.

AJ came back out of the bathroom and sat on his couch, pouting.

"What's wrong?" Malinda asked being the first to look at her.

"This isn't fun anymore."

"What isn't?"

"It's thanksgiving and we're beating someone up, it's not right."

"Well, she does have a point." Angy said putting the gun down.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Joey asked.

They all looked at each other then back at Bosco.

"What now?" Bosco asked.

An hour later they were all sitting at the table eating thanksgiving dinner AJ's idea of course, alright so it was take-out but close enough. And as we put a close on the story they have one more thing to say.

"Happy thanksgiving!"

the end 


End file.
